Larethahl Elsinlock
Larethahl Rilis Elsinlock, also called the Golden King, was Altmeri High King of the Alinor. He become King of Alinor after his father Hecera Elsinlock's assassination, and shortly after become Summerset Isles' first High King. Larethahl had made policies like treaties, allied treaty with Cyrodiilic Emperors Reman Septim and Caius Septim. His involvement during the Great War but ended the war with the treaty in 4E 175. After that Larethahl went to war with Kaydoc of Renemath and while the Thalmor involved during the Skyrim Civil War ending in Imperial control. Soon after he went to war again with Empress Marcella Septim, but ended in less then a later met Marcella at the White-Gold Tower and signed the 300-year unbreakable treaty, ending the war. After his death Elsinlock's daughter, Ayrenn Elsinlock was named his successor. Larethahl can be found during the Main Questline of in his palace located within Alinor. The Elsinlock Dynasty of the Summerset last until 5E 1023. By game *Larethahl Elsinlock (Dominion) Personality and traits History Early life Larethahl Elsinlock was born 4E 143 at Alinor, the capital city of Summerset Isles and was son and predecessor to Hecera Elsinlock, and his wife, Neruarya Elsinlock. He didn't much time with his childhood with his brothers, Serille and General Tunyon. High King of Alinor On 4E 154, news reach Larethahl that his father was assassinated, with maybe been murdered by the Dark Brotherhood. He was still about eleven years when he was crowned High King, while his mother Neruarya was his regent until 4E 161 which he was become sole ruler of Summerset Isles. Larethahl was second High King of the Summerset Isles after his father of the Fourth Era, which Larethahl was meant to become a King, but when his father re-united Summerset Isles and become King, he later becoming High King in 4E 145. The Second Septim dynasty was started when Reman Septim become Emperor in 4E 129, which soon to become the Cyrodiilic Dynasty. At the early of his reign, Larethahl was giving a hate-loving relationship with the Imperials—but he started trading with Cephorus III from 15th of Frost Fall, 4E 129 but Cephorus had signed the alliance with Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell and Morrowind which known as the Five Alliance Pact the following year in 4E 130. The Great War After eight years after the death of Reman Septim, his son Tiber ascended to the throne as Caius Septim. The nations of Valenwood and Elsweyr were gone, ceded to the King. Black Marsh had been lost to Imperial rule since the aftermath of the Oblivion Crisis. Morrowind had never recovered fully from the eruption of Red Mountain. Hammerfell was plagued by infighting between Crowns and Forebears. The only remains are High Rock, Cyrodiil, and Skyrim remained prosperous and peaceful. Emperor Caius Septim had only a few short years to consolidate his rule before his leadership was put to the ultimate test.The Great War The Aldmeri Dominion invaded the Empire of Cyrodiil after Emperor rejected an ultimatum presented by a Thalmor ambassador. The Dominion forces caught the Empire by surprise and apparently had far better success than planned. Their success apparently encouraged them to go beyond the aim of conquering Hammerfell, and instead they decided to conquer the entire Empire. The Dominion advance culminated in the Sack of the Imperial City and was later rebuild in 4E 179, and which was under occupation for nearly a year before its liberation in the Battle of the Red Ring. The war ends with the signing of the White-Gold Concordat. The White-Gold Concordat The White-Gold Concordat was a treaty signed in 4E 175 between the Cyrodiilic Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion that ended the Great War. The conditions of the treaty outlawed the worship of Talos in the Empire, formally disbanded the Blades, and delivered a large portion of southern Hammerfell into the control of the Aldmeri Dominion. The Emperor made these concessions to the Thalmor hierarchy in order to give the Imperial Legion time to recover its strength, as it had been decimated in the Battle of the Red Ring. Broken Treaty and aftermath But the Cyrodiil's alliance with the Skyrim, Hammerfell, High Rock and Morrowind which known as the Five Alliance Pact. The Treaty wont last very long, Emperor Tiber II and his brother, Prince Uriel Septim (future Uriel Septim VIII) had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Tiber rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor at the start of the Great War, the publication may be an effort to save face after the Empire was terribly diminished by the Great War. High Rock, Skyrim, Hemmerfall and Morrowind raise their armies with Kings and Queens to rule again. War with Hammerfell When the news reached Larethahl that Hemmerfall's victory of the Crowns are made when Kaydoc, a powerful noble rose to power and become first High King since Thassad II in 2E 862. War broke out between Hammerfell (now Kingdom of Hammerfell) raise a army to war against the Aldmeri Dominion. The Thalmor was defeated by The Crowns and Hammerfell was safe again. Skyrim Civil War The Civil war broke out in Skyrim after former Imperial Legion Veteran and currently Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak murdered High King Torygg with his thu'um. While Torygg's widow wife, Elisif, now Jarl of Haafingar wanted the throne as High Queen in Skyrim. Even though Larethahl have nothing to do with Skyrim civil war. But he allowed Thalmor in Skyrim to banning of Talos, but the tables have turned with Empress Marcella Septim's victory on Windhelm and ended the rebellion, with Elisif now High Queen and lift the banning of Talos. War with Cyrodiilic Empire After the civil war, which Cyrodiilic Empire won with the Stormcloaks were defeated and Elisif the Fair become High Queen. Empress Marcella Septim returned to Cyrodiil after few weeks after the Stormcloak defeat. Larethahl summoned two Thalmor to the Imperial City about the Talos worship which Marcella worship also. Which Marcella with loyalty and respectful towards the High Elfs who are living in Cyrodiil, she did have a shrine dictated to them which they can worship their gods. The Thalmor embassy with respect and loyalty to the Empress and was told by the King that Marcella should and will banned Talos of the Empire. Marcella respectfully decline and wanted the King himself to confront her why he doesn't like Talos and Talos is and always be part of the Cyrodiilic history. High King Elsinlock was disappointment with outrage after the return of Thalmor embassy, then Elsinlock travel to Imperial City to confront the Empress.The Confrontation As soon, the King arrived at the Palace, Marcella was told that they can discussed the Talos situation at White-Gold Tower which Treaty of White-Gold Concordat took place in 4E 175. Soon after, they are arguments between the High King and Marcella Septim, both of the Imperial guards and Elven guards raises their swords to almost fight with each other. Elsinlock then walked to the Empress and said that he will see Marcella at the battlefield and storm out with elven guard. Larethahl appointed Tauraril Athan as the Dominion commander, and Athan wounded Marcella badly but Marcella's right-hand and friend, Odahviing arrived and save the wounded Empress as the Commander threw and almost killed Marcella on the water. Upon suffering wounds, Empress Marcella Septim was told that the Commander Athan was vanished. Marcella Septim than lead her remaining army, travelled to the trading supply lines where it was raided but left with an wounded mage surivied the raid. After the Empress healed mage with a healing potion, news reach that the village called Water's Edge was attacked by the Elfs. Upon saving Water's Edge from the Elves and captured the King, Empress Marcella Septim and her army travel back to Imperial City where she's next move.The Battle of Water's Edge Four hours later after King's captivity, Tauraril Athan (now Duke of Skywatch) helped Larethahl Elsinlock escaped and High King Larethahl returns to Summerset Isles and developed a fever, while Marcella met with her generals of both Imperial Army and Navy led by Admiral Lord Pelagius Titus.Rebulding the Imperial Army and Navy, Vol. I Larethahl then make an slow recovery and was sent positive towards the 58-year old High King Larethal, and was surprisingly was giving the letter by Marcella Septim herself that wishing Larethal a speedy recovery. When Marcella traveled to Hammerfell to met her cousin High King Kaydoc and friend King Helseth Sadras during the Siege of Sentinel by Orc war party and later defeated the Orcish War party. About few weeks later, Marcella Septim then heard the great meeting happening in Cyrodiil's Conference room. At arrival she greets Morrowind, High Rock, Skyrim and Hemmerfell, which also known as the Tamrielic Alliance, other kings was King of Valenwood, an Orc warlord and High King Elsinlock of Summerset Isles (accompanying by Commander, Tauraril Athan. The conference started as Orc Warlord is threading to invade Riften, which is act of war between Skyrim and the Orcs, while the Thalmor was impatient but the Empress arrived at the time. Both Valenwood King and Marcella Septim discussed the Imperial General Pelenda Geonullus who stationed near the border of Valenwood, both Empress and Valenwood King agreed that he sent Geonullus back to Cyrodiil and pull the troops. With both Marcella Septim and High King Elsinlock signed an peace-treaty and ends the war.Second White-Gold Concordat After the end the war of Dominion, many believes that Cyrodiilic historians that Marcella Septim saved Cyrodiil and the Empire won the war, in other hand the Aldemri historians that Dominion won the war.Dialogue with Thalmor Justiciars Later reign, health and death After signing the Second White-Gold Concordat, is officially ended the War of the Sun Fall, also called the Second Great War. Larethahl renewed his alliance within the Tamrielic Alliance and the Cyrodiilic Empire. In 5E 9, King Elsinlock visits Marcella Septim at the Imperial City and later become friends and soon both the Cyrodiilic-Elisnlock families become also friends as well. Elsinlock's health somehow declining between 5E 09 to 5E 13. However King Elsinlock returns to Summerset Isles where he died in 5E 16 surrounded with his family and as well of the Septims royal family, Elsinlock named his daughter, Ayrenn Elsinlock as his successor. Legacy During his reign, King Larethahl had made early policies like treaties, allied treaty with Cyrodiilic Emperors Reman Septim and early reign of Caius Septim. He had hateful reactions with the Talos worship. He was the role of the Great War with his Aldmeri Dominion but ended the war with the treaty in 4E 175. Then he went to war with High King Kaydoc of Hammerfell. He was the role in the Skyrim Civil War with triggering High King Torygg's murdered. A couple months or year later, King Larethahl want to war against Cyrodiilic Empress and Dragonborn Marcella Septim, after the events of Dragon Crisis. After the war, both High King Elsinlock and Marcella met at the White-Gold Tower and signed the 300-year unbreakable treaty and also the changing the relations about Elsinlock's hateful with Talos. He also let the Dominion and his kingdom joined the Tamrielic Alliance and the declaration of the Fifth Era. Trivia * Appearances * * Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Altmer Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Kings Category:Lore: Royalty